Songbirds
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: A Brittana one-shot collection.
1. Elevator

Elevator

Brittany and Santana heard the elevator creak, and looked at each other worriedly.

"Britt, I told you we should have taken the stairs" said Santana with a cringe, leaning into the blonde subconsciously.

"To the 18th floor?" questioned Brittany softly with a small smile, "Santana if we decide to go here I'm not climbing that many stairs after dance classes just to get to our room."

The elevator creaked again.

"I'll carry you!" Santana squeaked out, burrowing into Brittany even further and hiding her face into her neck. 12, 13,…16…

"We're almost there," chuckled Brittany, "you're really cluster-phobic aren't you?" she soothed, running her fingers through her girlfriends hair as they finally reached their floor.

"Claustrophobic. Y-yea." She shivered, sighing with relief as the doors opened.

"That's what I said," Brittany replied, blinking owlishly, energy suddenly lurching into her like a rocket as she exclaimed,

"But don't worry! I'll cuddle you whenever we get into an elevator, and if we come to school here like I know you want to we'll schedule our classes so you never have to come alone! And if we get stuck in here…well, we can just make out until the people come to get us, alright?"

"I love you," Santana sighed happily as they stepped into the open hallway.

"But you hate teeny-tiny spaces. It's okay, baby. I know being in that closet you lived in at home for so long scared you."

"Britt- that's not exactly what that-

"Shh, it's okay! Oooh, let's go look at the room!"


	2. Hospital

Hospital

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY WHERE IS SHE I HAVE MAD DANCE MOVES THAT CAN KILL I-"

Sudden silence overcame the room as Brittany awkwardly realized two things 1) She had actually got into the hospital room without much of a fight, and was therefore shouting for nothing, and 2) Santana was standing upright next to her hospital bed, in street clothing, a green cast encasing her right wrist but otherwise unharmed.

And Santana was trying very hard not to giggle at her shamelessly. She snorted through her laughter-resisting tears as the small nurse in residence stared at the blonde with something akin to a mix of respect and horror.

"I'm _fine_, Brittany. I told you I just fell of my bike." Brittany looked down at the ground, almost ashamed, and scuffing her shoe against the white tile she whimpered, "but you're _hurt."_

"I know," Santana replied affectionately, stepping forward to wrap Brittany in a one armed hug, kissing her shoulder with a little sigh,

"But it's not that bad. Just a broken wrist. A couple months and I'll be fine."

The nurse left the room, no longer terrified but feeling as though he was interrupting something.

"Okay," Brittany sniffled, " I was just trying to be bad ass and protect you and stuff. And I was worried. Did it work?"

"Totally bad ass" Santana agreed, nodding sagely, before breaking out into a grin and pecking the girl on her freckled nose, "thank you."

"You're welcome? But I haven't done anything yet. Can I at least kiss it to make you all better?

"I won't feel it if you try and kiss me through all this hideous plaster, B. But when we get back home you can kiss me anywhere else."

Brittany giggled and pulled her in tightly to her chest,

"even when you're hurt you're still so _dirty."_

"You love it," Santana mumbled into her neck, before pulling away to shyly look into her eyes, "But really…maybe, when we get home, we can just cuddle for a bit?"

Brittany grinned, "okay. Yeah."

"Definitely."


	3. Celebrating

Celebrating

Santana opened her front door to greet her persistent visitor. Whoever had been ringing the damn doorbell was mashing it with all their might, and continued to do so until the door was opened with a tiny "creeeeek", and suddenly Santana had a face full of blonde hair and arms filled with Brittany as she launched herself inside and up against Santana, hugging her tight.

" I - I got - I can't believe that I - " Santana interrupted her with a finger to her lips, hugging her back just as tightly and laughing and grinning along with her even if she didn't yet know why. Brittany's happiness had always been contagious.

"Breathe, baby. Breathe in deep and then tell me."

"I GOT INTO THE DANCE SCHOOL!" Brittany shouted up into the ceiling, most likely to avoid blowing out her girlfriend's eardrums. 'And thank god for that,' Santana thought to herself, before what the girl had said caught up with her. And suddenly she exploded, her grin splitting wider than ever before.

"You got into Julliard? BRITTANY! This is huge! I knew they were going to like your tape, and when they called you to New York to audition I TOLD you that - ohmigod I'm so mpppf -

Brittany cut her off with a fierce kiss, but pulled away briefly to ask almost as an afterthought, "and you got into NYU, right?"

"Of course, B, you knew that. But even if I didn't, you know I'd follow you anywhere."

Brittany kissed her again, more deeply than before, and began backing them up to the staircase. When Santana's legs hit the bottom stair she pulled away and all but growled,

"I'm going to carry you upstairs, and I'm going to show you all the moves I have that _wouldn't_ have got me into Julliard."

"Oh baby," Santana purred with a teasing grin, "I love it when you talk dancer to me."


	4. Babies

Babies

"Santana?"

"Yea, Britt?"

"Have you ever wanted babies?"

Santana guffawed, almost falling out of her lovers arms and off of the bed. But Brittany held on tight, giggling.

"Well not NOW, silly! I mean…in the future. When we're both grown up, and ready for it, and stuff. I wanna have a family with you…" She finished softly, curling Santana into her, draping her arm around her waist and sighing contentedly into her hair.

Santana swore there wasn't a tear coming to her eye, or anything. She _swore_ it.

Smiling gently, she backed herself further into Brittany's touch and hummed with equal contentment, "yea, sure…I've thought about that too. A lot actually, so sorry I freaked."

"It's okay," Brittany soothed, "besides, it's not like I have the right…_stuff_, to try and get a baby in you right now for the hell of it or anything."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that though," Santana said back slyly, using her weight to try and gain leverage over Brittany and push her onto her back. She failed though, and Brittany managed to topple them both so Santana was flat on her stomach, the taller girl on top, nearly suffocating her,

"Ow, B!" she coughed out, raising her butt up into the girl's crotch unintentionally, causing the other girl to wriggle and sigh,

"Let me up!"

"Only if you behave!" Brittany giggled, pinching at Santana's sides and tickling her with a sudden reckless abandon.

"Oh- ah - DAMNIT B!" She giggled and screamed out, "I'll behave if you let me up and FUCK me!"

"Fuck you, huh?" Brittany grinned, bouncing on Santana's ass giddily once, twice, then using her movement as leverage to leap up off of her and into a kneeling position by her side.

"Well okay," she shrugged, turning Santana around so that she was lying comfortably on her back, "but it's all your fault if I get you pregnant!"


	5. Graduating

On graduation day, Santana decides she's going to ask Brittany to marry her. They had made it through the last year of high-school, finally truly together, with Santana staying up late either in Brittany's room or on the phone with her every night, helping her with her homework and studying with her until their eyes drooped, and vocabulary terms melted into kisses - addition and subtraction into sleep-slurred "I love you"'s.

She decides beyond certainty that she needs to marry this girl as soon as possible. Because something about the way Brittany's eyes light up when she accepts her diploma, bouncing up to the podium and nearly giggling - turning around clumsily to mouth "Love you" to her….

well, it makes her fall in love all over again - and twice as hard.

And when she sees that Brittany had snuck into the audience moments after to sit next to Santana's own parents, crying along with them as their baby gets her own well deserved escape from this school?

She cries too.

She takes her diploma and tries to walk calmly, but she just can't hold it in anymore - she smiles and cries and hops off the stage to drag Brittany by the hand back to their seats. It takes every once of willpower in her body to not kiss every inch of her exposed skin, to tackle her to the ground with joy.

So Santana goes to a jewelry store the next day - 2 hours outside of Lima because she doesn't want anyone she knows to see her there and share her special secret - Brittany has to be the one to share it with her first.

She recklessly carries the ring she spends a third of her savings account on in her pocket every day of the summer.

Well, every day she's with Brittany. But she just can't find a time that's perfect….that's completely right and deserving of her girl.

And then one day - two weeks into July, Brittany and her are giddily walking hand in hand in the local park, celebrating their official decision to both go to New York City colleges. Brittany's hair is being tossed around by hot wind in her hair, and Santana catches herself staring - just, watching her smile, watching her breathe…

It's the most magical moment of her life right then, realizing that she could possibly spend the rest of it watching Brittany just _be._

"Marry me." She blurts out, her heart stops and so does her feet. Brittany is lurched backwards by the abrupt stop and falls into Santana with a giggle,

"what?" she asks absently, as if she hadn't heard - but her dopey grin and shining eyes tells a different story.

"I said, I think you should marry me."

Brittany pulls away slightly to look Santana dead in the eye, shock and hope filling her to the core,

"Baby," she whispers reverently, "are you serious?"

Santana reaches into her pocket and drops to her knee.

Brittany screams yes,

Then she sobs it - flinging herself down onto the ground to maul her girlfriend -_her fiance_, with a breathtaking kiss.

She twirls and skips in Santana's arms, she sings and giggles "YES!" the entire way back home.


End file.
